The Rabbit and the Fox
by kaiyus
Summary: Kieran is a complete nobody with no friends. When Kai blackmails Rei to date her for a week, he can only accept hating it. When the week is up, though, he can't seem to leave her. Is it because he's fallen for her or just because he can't hurt her? AU OOC


_**The Rabbit and the Fox**_

**Title:** The Rabbit and the Fox

**Fandom:** Beyblade

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or have anything to do with that show (besides my fanfiction, of course). I think that covers it, am I right?

**Rating:** T for situations and language. It will be kept that way unless I decide to like, completely revamp the fic or add a huge twist.

**Takes Place:** Alternate Universe (AU). I know the characters are OOC. Don't bug me about it.

**Pairing(s):** You're an idiot if you have to ask this.

**Author's Note:** Wow. I haven't watched Beyblade in forever. I'm still in love with the characters, though! Hence, the fic. Basically, since I haven't seen the show in a while, it's kind of hard for me to write in character… So I really do apologize for all the OOC-ness (especially with Kai). It's my fault and I promise to do my research next time.  
And if any of you guys remember, this is a revamp from a really old fic of mines. I'm not stealing ideas.

* * *

**Chapter One: Now**

It was another normal day for Rei Kon. That's how he preferred to keep things—normal; he hated when things strayed from the norm. So, at exactly 7:35 AM, Kai pulled his car into his driveway, waiting for Rei to get in the car so they could head to school.

Seeing his black Corvette out of the kitchen window, Rei headed out the door and to his friend's car. He slid into the passenger's seat and slammed the door shut.

"Hey, Kai." Rei greeted, dropping his backpack onto the plush car mat. Kai only nodded, not feeling that the statement required a verbal response. So, it was going to be another one of those kinds of days.

"And so, from Byzantine to Constantinople to modern day Istanbul, Turkey's most populous city has had a very rich history. We will be studying more about the Crusades tomorrow." Rei's fourth period History teacher drawled on. "As for the remainder of today's period, however, I have a fun video for you all to watch on the topic."

Instead of cheers for the video, there were groans. Rei, a normally model student, joined in with the crowd of groaning students. Everyone knew that a boring lecture, horrible as that was, was nothing compared to the slow torture of an educational video.

"Now, now, students." The teacher said halfheartedly, knowing that nothing he could say would change their minds. He put the VHS into the player and flicked off the lights, signaling the beginning of the suffering.

The movie was animated, though it was a futile attempt to curve the boringness of the topic. About fifteen minutes into the movie, Rei couldn't comprehend anything the characters were saying; the words were going in one ear and out the other.

"Constantinople, rejected Pope rule!" The characters were suddenly breaking into song, doing a foolish sort of dancing. "Constantinople, was Eastern Orthodox!"

It took all of Rei's self-control not to beat his head with the desk. Looking for any distraction, he dug through his bag and got out his cell phone. Glancing around the room for the first time, Rei could see he wasn't the only one with this idea—there were cell phones hidden behind bags and under desks.

_Hey._ Rei texted to Kai. He knew Kai was in his English class, which meant he was just as bored as Rei was.

After a few seconds, Rei got his response. _Hey. History today must be really boring if even you had to resort to texting._

Rei chuckled to himself after reading Kai's text, earning a glare from the teacher. He mouthed a quick "sorry" and turned his head back to the video, pretending he was enthralled by it. When it was safe, he turned back to his phone and wrote a quick response. _Stop trying to be funny. I got in trouble for laughing at your last message._

_Idiot. I wasn't trying to be funny._ Was the response. _Do you know who Kieran is? _Came a bit later.

_The one in our grade? Yeah, why?_

_Dammit, she's irritating._

_Why? _Rei was about to send it to Kai, but then he realized that there was someone behind him, reading over his shoulder.

Quickly, Rei turned around, only to see the teacher. 'Crap.' Rei thought. How stupid could he be?

"I'll be taking that now, Mr. Kon."

"Yes, sir." He said, handing over the phone. "I'm sorry." Rei quickly thought of adding.

The teacher just shook his head. "I'm disappointed in you. You may pick up your phone from me one week from now."

Rei sighed and tried to concentrate on the movie. Only ten minutes of class to go.

"Thanks to you, I got my phone taken away." Rei sighed, sliding into the seat across from Kai.

Kai made an odd snort-laugh sound and took a sip of his soda. Kai never ate during lunch; he only drank either a soda or water.

Rei took a bite of his tuna sandwich before speaking again. "So, what were you saying about Kieran?" He quickly tilted his head in the direction of a brown haired, plain looking girl sitting alone.

"Nothing. She was just getting to me." Kai shrugged, looking at her as well. When Kieran noticed that they were staring at her, she quickly blushed and looked away. "Look at her. She's pathetic."

Rei frowned, averting his eyes to his sandwich. "What's with all the hating on her? She doesn't seem that bad…"

"Why are you standing up for her?" Kai asked, with a smirk on his lips.

"I'm not." Rei said shortly.

"No one knows who she is. She has no friends. And, she's interested in the strangest and stupidest things. She's practically invisible."

"Just because people are different doesn't mean you have to hate them for it."

"You are standing up for her." Kai commented, the smirk reappearing.

Rei sighed. He didn't want to get into this now. "No, I'm not, Kai. Just drop it. I feel sorry for her, that's it."

But Kai wouldn't drop it. "Ask her out. I dare you to go out with her for a week."

Kai could be such an ass sometimes. "No."

"Come on. If you don't, I'll tell everyone about your secret with the girl's bathroom."

"No." Rei's eyes opened wide in terror. "You wouldn't dare. You swore we would never mention that again."

"Times have changed."

Rei closed his eyes, biting his lip. "You're an asshole, Kai." Rei whispered as he stood up and headed to where Kieran was sitting.

She was sitting by herself, her nose buried in a thick Stephen King novel with her food untouched. Rei couldn't believe he was about to ask her out—this would cause major chaos all over school. Even now, as he walked to her table, people were beginning to turn and watch while whispering to each other.

"Hey." Rei said to her as he finally reached the table. By now, the entire cafeteria was buzzing with talk.

Kieran looked up at him with confusion. She didn't respond, she just pushed up her glasses and continued to stare at him.

"Uhh, yeah…" Rei said, awkwardly sitting down next to her. "What are you reading?"

She continued to stare at him, but finally spoke. "The Shining."

"Oh, cool. I saw the movie…weird stuff there." He laughed pathetically.

Kieran didn't even give him a pity laugh. "So, what do you want? Are you going to ask me if you can copy my homework or something?"

"No." Rei gulped, preparing himself for what was to come.

"Then what is it?" Kieran asked impatiently, already turning back to her book. Kai was right; her cockiness was pretty irritating after a while.

Rei put on his best charm-smile and said, "I was wondering if you would…if you're not too busy, that is." Rei began, blushing slightly. "If you would like to see a movie or something with me." He finally choked out.

If the cafeteria was buzzing before, it was nothing compared to the chatter going on now. It always amazed Rei how good people's hearing was when they wanted to listen and how quickly word traveled. Their table was a good ten feet away from any other, which made it hard to hear, in Rei's opinion.

"I beg your pardon?" Kieran said, now gawking at him.

"Please don't make me say it again…" Rei begged.

Kieran had a disgusted look on her face. "Is it really that much of a pain?" She asked coldly. "Who put you up to this?"

Rei couldn't be turned down by Kieran, a nobody. "Kieran, I'm sorry." He said sincerely. "I really do like you. Do you want to go out with me sometime?" He lied easily.

Kieran, apparently taken back by his new bout of sincerity, looked at him seriously. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Rei was asking himself the same question. It was a week in hell or everyone knowing his secret about only being able to use a girl's bathroom. "Yeah, I'm sure." A week in hell it was.

"Okay, then." Kieran said softly. "What movies are out right now?"

* * *

So, how did you like it:/

Yeah, OOC for the millionth time. Uhh, I know this chapter was a bit rushed and confusing, but I really just want to get this idea out of my head. I promise a revamp as soon as I get it all out.

R&R,

Kurisu


End file.
